poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The birth of the twins/Darth Vader's transformation
This is the scene where the twins are born and Anakin becomes Darth Vader in Ryan's and Meg's Adventures of Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith. see Yoda meditating, then Bail Organa enters the room and breaks his meditation Bail Organa: Excuse me, Master Yoda. Obi-Wan Kenobi has made contact. lands the Naboo Cruiser on the landing platform of the isolated post of Polis Massa. Yoda and Bail Origana, along with a few Ground Crew, are waiting as the ramp lowers and Obi-Wan emerges, carrying the unconscious Padme in his arms, followed by R2 and 3PO. Ryan, Meg and Friends follows Bail Organa: We'll take her to the medical center, quickly. Meg Griffin: Hurry. at Coruscant. The shuttle lands on the platform of the Coruscant-Imperial rehab centre. Emperor Palpatine and Clone Troopers leave the shuttle. Anakin's body is carried along in a floating medical capsule at Polis Massa medical center. Medics work on Padmé in an operating theater. Obi-Wan and one of the Medical droids enter an observation room where Bail and Yoda are waiting with Ryan, Meg and friends Medical Droid: Medically, she is completely healthy. For reasons we can't explain, we are losing her. Obi-Wan Kenobi: She's dying? Ryan F-Freeman: Why is she dying? Medical Droid: We don't know why. She has lost the will to live. We need to operate quickly if we are to save the babies. Bail Organa: Babies? Medical Droid: She's carrying twins. Evil Ryan: Wow. Cody Fairbrother: I guess you need to save them. They are a new hope for the galaxy. nods and he and Obi-Wan watch Padmé laying on a table behind the glass. Meanwhile, Anakin is placed on a operating table as medical droids work on fitting his prosthetic legs and some work Anakin Skywalker: in pain Ryvine Sparkle: his ears That Vader won't stop screaming, Linda. Linda Ryan: Don't worry. He will handle that much pain. nods and groans in pain as Anakin keeps on screaming. To Pabmé. She cries a little and then, we hear a baby crying as the nurse droid carries it Midwife Droid: Ee-see-tah oy-doh. Ryan F-Freeman: Wow. That one is a boy. Padmé Amidala: Luke. Meg Griffin: Aww. Padmé Amidala: Oh Luke. Luke coos Sci-Ryan: It is the first that she is a mother. I know how Pooh felt on his adventure. nods then Padmé whimpers Midwife Droid: Ooh bah, ooh bah. breaths Ryan F-Freeman: You can do it, Padme. Midwife Droid: Ooh bah. Sci-Ryan: and then feels woozy Man. I am getting dizzy. shouts in pain and then, the Midwife Droid is carrying another baby Midwife Droid: Ee-see-tah oy-dah. Obi-Wan Kenobi: It's a girl. Padmé Amidala: Leia. Anakin is dressed up like Darth Vader complete with life support then two robot arms come and position the mask and helmet into position. The first arm slowly lowers towards Anakin's face. From his point of view, two oval lenses on the mask turn on and it glows red. We see Anakin looking at the mask and back to his POV as the mask moves towards his face. We cut to the side of his head and the mask is put on and sealed in place and the helmet is moved towards the mask and it locks in. And then, the mask makes a breathing noise and Anakin is now Darth Vader. Meanwhile, back to Padme Sci-Ryan: Padmé? I hope your kids will be safe. Ryan and Meg hopes so too. Padmé Amadala: Thanks, Sci-Ryan. Obi-Wan. Weakly Obi-Wan... in and out There's good in him. I know there's.... still... lowers her head on one side and her eyes are closed, meaning she has died. Ryan and Meg are saddened by this and one of the babies cry. Yoda feels sad. Sean, Orla, Oisin and the others are saddened about Padmé's death. Meanwhile, the operating table rises up to view as we see Darth Vader and the table stops at a 90 degree angle. Palpatine moves a little close to Vader Emperor Palpatine (Darth Sidious): Lord Vader. Can you hear me? short pause and then.. Darth Vader: Yes, master. then turns his head to see his master Ryvine Sparkle: He's okay. nods Darth Vader: Where is Padmé? Is she safe? Is she all right? Emperor Palpatine (Darth Sidious): It seems, in your anger, you killed her. Darth Vader: I? I couldn't have. She was alive. I felt it! moans and uses the Force to crush the medical droids and a part of a wall. He then breaks free off the table and steps forward a bit. He then groans as Palpatine smiles. Ryvine and Linda grin at this Darth Vader: NOOOOOOOOO!!!! Category:Scenes Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transcripts